warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
CloudClan (ssugarpawss)
CloudClan is a group of cats who live in a lush, dense forest area. CloudClan's founder, Cloudstar got her name from her thick, white fur, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Character CloudClan are described as bold and proud. CloudClan's cats are brash and cruel, causing most Clans to refrain from invading. CloudClan cats are muscular with different pelt colors and fur lengths. They have large paws and thick claws from climbing trees, with long, strong legs for jumping. CloudClan's favorite season is newleaf with the forest is brand new and strong. CloudClan are aggressive and are not afraid to start a fight. Territory CloudClan's territory is covered by thick woodland and lush plants, a few rocky areas within their borders. CloudClan borders RippleClan and FrostClan. Clan Camp CloudClan's camp is a large clearing in the middle of the forest scattered with bushes and tree stumps. A large tree named the Great Oak is at the back of the camp. * Leader's Den - The leader's den is inside the Great Oak and the entrance is covered by a low-hanging branch, the leaves drooping down. A long branch is right outside the den, used to address the Clan. A great skill in climbing is needed to enter the den. * Medicine Cat Den - The medicine cat den is in between two logs that are leaning against each other. Inside the den there's a tall rock with a crack in it to hold herbs. A pool of water is at the back of the den with a small waterfall keeping it fresh. *'Warriors' Den' - The warriors' den is a large bush protected by brambles. *'Apprentices' Den' - The apprentices' den is a clump of ferns layered with thick sheets of moss. *'Nursery '- The nursery is underground, covered by a bush. It says warm inside and is lined with soft, squishy moss. *'Elders' Den' - The elder's den is behind a hollow log, the entrance. It leads to an empty space where the elders sleep. Other Territory Landmarks * Jagged Stones - A pile of rocks and boulders where many apprentices are assessed. It's tall and dangerous, but bushes line the rocks and mice can be found there. * Sunset Lake - The lake that borders all the Clans and CloudClan's source of water. * Bella Rive'''r - A river that is connected to Sunset Lake and borders CloudClan and RippleClan. The current is extremely strong so CloudClan cats do not get water there. It's named after the founder of RippleClan. * '''Mossy Hollow - A small dip in the ground covered in spongy moss. Mentors take their apprentices battle training there. History Four kittypets, Cloud, Bella, Frosty, and Petal, ventured into the forest and created a group of cats together. They named it StarClan and ruled together. When the group got too big, Bella suggested they split up. The four friends divided territories evenly and created CloudClan, RippleClan, FrostClan, and PetalClan. They started Gatherings at Falling Suns, a golden tree on an island in the middle of Sunset Lake. They chose Clanmates to come with them and they would share things with each other, a chance to meet other cats. Then, Frosty got tired of living in the mountains, where prey and herbs are scarce. He invaded Bella's camp and attacked her. The two ex-friends fought eachother to death. Frosty founded the Dark Forest and Bella founded the heavenly afterlife, calling it StarClan after the original Clan. She visited Petal and Cloud in their dreams and led them to the Starspot, the top of a hill where the moon shines brightly. Bella gave Petal and Cloud a life and gave them their names, Petalstar and Cloudstar. Cloudstar was a kind and gentle she-cat, generous and sympathetic. She had fluffy white fur and pale blue eyes. Her paws were small but her legs strong. She recruited cats who enjoyed climbing and could jump far and high. She wasn't great at hunting or fighting but she was an amazing leader, smart and persuasive. She lived the longest out of the four. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current CloudClan Members Category:Clans